


Cradle Me

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Series: You Don’t Fool Me [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian being perfect, Interrupted Sex, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: Things get too intense for Roger. Brian is more than happy to comfort him.





	Cradle Me

“Stop, stopstopstop,” Roger’s voice cracks, “please.”

 

Brian had paused at the first stop, hands stilling their ministrations on the man below him, “Rog?” He slowly slips his hands away from Roger’s ass to grasp at his hip, rubbing in what he hoped was a soothing gesture. The blonde hadn’t moved, breath coming out in harsh pants. “Rog, baby...” Brian leans over Roger, brushing the blonde hair from the mans face to see him better, “do you want to wait.” Roger nods in response to the question and makes a low sound as Brian moves to pull away.

 

“Don’t stop touching me, please. I just-“ Roger’s voice trails and Brian shakes his head.

 

“You don’t need to explain yourself. I can wait for you.” He shifts to lay himself beside Roger, rubbing his hand over the blondes sweaty back and watching his face again. Roger’s face was flushed and sweaty, stray strands of hair sticking to his cheek and forehead. He was beautiful.

 

Roger slowly lets himself collapse to his side, facing Brian and careful not to pull away. “It was just too much. I couldn’t- I just,” He waves a hand slowly, voice breathy and light as he still worked to calm his breathing. Brian’s quick to capture Roger’s lips with his own.

 

“We can stop as long as you need to.” His voice is sincere and gentle. He was still hard, yes, but his lover meant so much more. It was easy to focus on Roger, watching as he breathes slowly.

 

“I..think I want to stop.” The admission surprises Brian, it wasn’t like Roger to want to stop in the middle of the act. Blue eyes search Brian’s face and he offers a gentle smile, tilting his head in an offer of a kiss that Roger was all to happy to accept.

 

“Okay,” Brian breathes the word against Roger’s lips, “okay.” He kisses him again before pulling away. “I’m going to get us a washcloth.”

 

He’s gone for a few minutes, using the time to cool off. Brian wasn’t upset but he was worried, unable to help being scared that he’d done something wrong to upset the other man. Before he can get too in to his head he’s returning to the room. “Rog, is everything okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Brian’s mind was still racing, going over the events of the evening to see if he’d missed anything.

 

A calloused hand cups his jaw and Brian realizes he’d passed over Roger’s thighs with the damp cloth a few times already. He shakes himself out of his thoughts and meets Roger’s soft gaze, climbing up the bed to wipe down Roger’s chest and meet the man in a kiss that gave away nothing of what they had been up to in its gentleness. “You were perfect, Bri.” Roger sighs and kisses him again, rubbing his cheek like he likes to do when he knew Brian was over thinking. “I got overwhelmed,” Roger admits, sounding embarrassed, “it was really fucking good and then it was just too much and,” he groans, dropping his head down, “that sounds so fucking stupid.”

 

“No,” Brian shakes his head. He didn’t understand but he wanted to. “You’re a part of this too. If you’re not in to it-“

 

“That’s it though! I was in to it! I was _really_  fucking in to it!” Roger’s voice raises. He throws his hands up in the air. “And just like that my brain wasn’t in it and my dick was and it was really fucking weird.”

 

Brian blinks, slowly nodding. “Okay...okay.” He settles again beside Roger, tossing the wash cloth aside to be picked up later. “What does your brain want then?” His smile melts in to a playful grin as Roger shoots him a look that made it clear how done he was with Brian’s playful response.

 

Roger rolls his eyes and throws an arm over his face. “I don’t fucking know.” They lay together in the quiet for a time, long enough that Brian thought Roger had fallen asleep. “Play something?” Brian looks back at Roger, a confused noise leaving his throat. “On Red Special, will you play something?”

 

“Uhh..I mean, yeah,” Brian nods, getting up to grab the guitar and rejoin Roger in the bed. He takes his time checking that he’s in tune, knowing that Roger enjoyed watching him do so. Once he’s ready, he settles in to the head board and strums a few notes, letting his hands lead him in a thoughtless tune. He can feel Roger’s eyes on him and when he looks down, there’s a soft smile on the mans face, one usually reserved for these quiet moments between them or the band. The public never saw these smiles. The thought makes Brian smile and he ducks down to kiss Roger again. “Any requests?”

 

Roger shakes his head, pillowing his head on Brian’s thigh. “Just a Brian May original.”


End file.
